Ice King
upload any picture of ice king here just as long its apropiate *However, as seen in "Holly Jolly Secrets Part II," the Ice King is (or once was) human. *Ice King has a tattoo of a penguin on his butt, as seen in the episode "Prisoners of Love" during his dream sequence. *His cut-out has Ricardio sticking out under the beard. *In the episode "When Wedding Bells Thaw," Ice King unintentionally marries Jake. However, their marriage is annulled soon after. *Ice King has a computer which he uses to play video games, as seen in "What is Life?," and to make rudimentary drawings of himself with princesses, as seen in "The Chamber of Frozen Blades." *According to Natasha's formspring, Ice King's species is Wizard.[2] *As revealed on Adam Muto's formspring, one of the gems on Ice King's crown provides the same effects as the magic gems used by Princess Bubblegum, protecting him from The Lich's mind control effects. *According to Pen Ward's Formspring, Ice King's favorite video game is Battle Babe. *In "Mortal Folly," when Ice King tried to lift the latch on a window in order to see Princess Bubblegum, he used a small card that has the word "Wizard" printed on it. *He sometimes falls asleep with his eyes open, as seen in "Still." *According to Natasha Allegri, Ice King thinks he's fat (in his imagination zone).[3] *In "Hitman," he signs Scorcher's note with his right hand the first time, and with his left hand the second time. *Natasha Allegri has joked that Ice King's character is based off Pendleton Ward.[4] *As Simon Petrikov, a Scientific Parasite is visible in his coat pocket. *[5] *The manipulative influence of Ice King's crown, its magical powers, and the fact that it gives its wearer unpleasant visions make it reminiscent of "The One Ring" from J.R.R. Tolkien's Lord of the Rings series. *In "What Have You Done?," Ice King states that he made his crown with the magic he stole. However, in "Holly Jolly Secrets Part II," he bought the crown when he was human. *In "Holly Jolly Secrets Part II," Ice King wears a gold, circular locket with a picture of Finn and Jake inside. *Ice King has a gender swapped version: Ice Queen. *Ice King is about the same age as Marceline.[6] *The Ice King loves filling his bathtub up with milk and sitting in it like he's a magic angel. This is revealed in a fast-forwarded portion of Ice King's tapes in the episode "Holly Jolly Secrets Part I." *As seen in "Mortal Recoil," Ice King isn't interested on capturing certain aged princess. However, it is unknown how old a princess must be for the Ice King to be interested in her. *In "Mortal Recoil", Ice King states that he doesn't want his "future wife" to be physically unattractive, but is not bothered by how Princess Monster Wife looks. *In his video diary, when he is talking about the crown, his pupils are white, but in the picture behind him, they were black. at-200x150-ice-king-picture-2.jpg at-200x150-ice-king-picture-3.jpg ic.jpg tumblr_lyuavfYPWS1qfiq2zo1_500.jpg tumblr_lz5ypph2G61qzhnn1o1_500.gif tumblr_lzh5xyEyM81qktvrdo1_500.png Category:adventure time Category:boys Category:ice king Category:king Category:ice